


Liaison

by baekoneggyeolk_ed



Series: Channel Chanbaek 2: Debauchery [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brief Mention of Sehun - Freeform, Cum Play, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prolonged Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoneggyeolk_ed/pseuds/baekoneggyeolk_ed
Summary: Whatever it takes for another chance, Chanyeol will beg for it.





	Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent said celebrities in real life. The author does not own any of the celebrities in this fiction but the original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a very explicit work of fiction. Please take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.

 

 

With the last swipe of the eyeliner pencil, Chanyeol saw the corners of his husband's lips tug upwards as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 

The taller's brown eyes carried a hint of longing, deeply masked underneath his beautiful irises nevertheless, it was still showing. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's graceful movements from styling his hair to applying his makeup. His eyes lingered, yearning for something he knew he could never get. They flickered to his dainty fingers tracing along a band of gold on his ring finger. _Their wedding ring._

 

A symbol of their love, marriage and their vows. Beautiful promises with each other that were broken in one cold night.

 

Baekhyun removed the ring and placed it inside a drawer.

 

**"What time will you be back?"** Chanyeol inquired warily. His eyes that were watching discreetly earlier quickly looked the other direction. His tone was hushed as if afraid of offending his husband in any way.

 

**"Don't wait up for me. My friends won't let me go easily."** Baekhyun replied, tone was void of any emotion while he glanced at the full length mirror.

 

**"But it's still your birthday today. I, at least, want to celebrate it with you."** Chanyeol bows his head, not wanting to seem as clingy as his statement says.

 

**"But I don't."**

 

And Baekhyun stared, bemused. Then, he turned around.

 

 

_So this is what he felt like a year ago._

 

 

**"But if you could** **ju** **—"** Baekhyun already left the room, closing the door.

 

He dismissed Chanyeol as if he was no one important. He felt unwanted. Unimportant. Unloved.

 

Chanyeol's chest constricts. His eyes brims with tears. But he managed a smile, a broken one. _He had to endure. Baekhyun did nothing wrong. It's all his fault._

 

Baekhyun might say that he was hanging out with his friends but Chanyeol knew otherwise. He was well aware that his husband was seeing another man.

 

As he heard the faint slam of their main door, Chanyeol's tears fell one by one. Nothing could ever measure the fear he had in his system. He was so afraid. The fear of Baekhyun slipping through his fingers haunts him day and night. He was afraid of losing him.

 

He wished to see the light in those beautiful eyes when looking at him. But all he ever saw was unhappiness, heartbreak and hatred. Chanyeol could feel that Baekhyun had given up on their broken relationship. And, he was to blame.

 

If only a year ago he knew that their relationship would come to this—him constantly on edge with worry and fear of losing his husband—then maybe, Chanyeol wouldn't have committed a grave sin. But even so, he still shouldn't have. Baekhyun was everything but unfaithful. He remained true to Chanyeol. In all honesty, he was the perfect husband he could ever asked for. This thought alone made his head fall down in shame of what he did a year ago.

 

 

_Now that h_ _e regrets everything, he realized how pathetic he was to still wish for their happy ending when he destroyed their supposed-to-be lovely family._

 

 

Chanyeol is lost in his aching thoughts as he is once again reminded of their beautiful memories that was nothing more than a wistful dream now.

 

Soon enough, that dream transitioned into a nightmare. Into that cold night where his husband saw him with another man bent over his desk. His secret liaison no longer hidden.

 

It was crystal clear. He remembered the hurt flashed in his eyes. Beads of tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He remembered the confusion that was written all over his face, probably asking himself where could he had gone wrong. He remember how he hastily pushed the man and ran to his husband, maybe he thought of trying to justify his wrong actions, to salvage whatever dignity he had, or to lessen the impact. But, all of those were gone as soon as he saw the blood streaming down his thighs to his knee-length shorts and heard the distressed cry of Baekhyun.

 

 

He had miscarriage—had lost their baby.

 

 

The horror and hatred in his eyes were forever engraved in Chanyeol's mind as he remembered everything vividly. His husband was inconsolable. He was hysterical in the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

_"My baby is not dead! Stop lying Chanyeol!"_

 

 

 

_"_ _Baek_ _—"_

 

 

 

_"No," he sobs. "my baby."_

 

 

 

_"I'm here,_ _Baek_ _."_

 

 

 

" _I never knew I was pregnant. My baby..."_

 

 

 

_"I'm so sorry, love."_

 

 

 

 

 

The memory plays repeatedly in his mind like a broken CD.

 

It was a very crucial moment. Their relationship was hanging by a thread. Guilt was washing over Chanyeol's whole being as he held Baekhyun tightly in his arms, muttering words that _everything will be okay_ though they sounded like Chanyeol was convincing himself instead. He tried to suppress his own tears as the result of his own betrayal bites him back. Losing a child was indeed heartbreaking especially if you lost one before you even got to know you had one. It was losing something precious that you never knew existed and was already gone before you even had the chance to take care of it. But Chanyeol shouldn't be victimising himself, he wasn't the one needing comfort, he was the one who's suppose to be giving it. Baekhyun was already broken and he needed his assurance and his presence.

 

But, everything was too late for Chanyeol.

 

 

His own husband hated him.

 

 

He had lost his innocent baby whom he never had the chance to take care of.

 

 

He lost his child because of his own unfaithfulness.

 

 

Karma really is a bitch.

 

No matter how Chanyeol badly wanted to lessen his burdens, to lessen Baekhyun's pain, his efforts were all in vain as his husband refused to listen to him. His trust was completely gone, shattered and broken into pieces. And he, Chanyeol, never felt so regretful. He hated himself. For doing this to Baekhyun. For cheating. For losing their child. For everything.

 

It was days after their biggest fight when Baekhyun decided he can't stand his husband anymore. He refused to sleep in the same bed as him—that alone shattered whatever hope left in Chanyeol's heart. The cries he heard every night was no surprise as Chanyeol leaned closer to the wall separating their rooms. He listened to his pitiful sobs as he also silently wept, wishing he was there to wipe those tears. He wished that he could turn back time and save himself from the mess he created. He was suppose to be the pillar of his strength but in a moment of heat and lustful desire, Chanyeol lost many things. Including, himself, Baekhyun and their unborn child. Chanyeol was suppose to be protecting him—his family.

 

His husband didn't ask for anything he knew Chanyeol couldn't give. All he wanted was a happy marriage and a loving husband. In return, Baekhyun poured everything he had in their relationship—loving Chanyeol unconditionally. But in a blink of an eye, their memories, the years they spent together, their relationship, their vows and promises were all washed down the drain. Chanyeol couldn't do anything. He had tried. He had never imagined that there would come a time where he would be looking into those steely and cold eyes that were once full of warmth, love and affection. He couldn't even pacify those painful whimpers he would hear from the other room. Because he felt too ashamed. He was drowned in the pit of shame and guilt of his act of infidelity.

 

Chanyeol felt helpless.

 

He badly wanted to hold Baekhyun. He wanted him to know that despite of what he did, he will remain loving him. That he still loved him. Because if anyone were to blame, it's his entire fucking fault.

 

Now, he had to face the consequences.

 

He tried.

 

Chanyeol tried.

 

But it wasn't enough.

 

 

Baekhyun already distanced himself far enough to make him unreachable.

 

A year had passed but the wounds he inflicted upon Baekhyun were still fresh and _bleeding_. A cut deep enough to leave a scar.

 

He could never turn back time where the both of them were happy. He won't ever see Baekhyun's blinding smiles nor his warm hugs. He won't ever see his husband look at him genuinely like he's the world to him.

 

But Chanyeol will accept, as long as Baekhyun was with him, as long as he was still bound by their marriage, as long as he still comes home to him. Chanyeol will turn a blind eye to his hostility and to the man he was secretly seeing. As long as he had Baekhyun.

 

Maybe he was slowly losing his mind. It was too shameless of him to still want, need and love his husband. All he could ever ask himself is why.

 

_Why would he do that? Why did he cheat on Baekhyun when he was the perfect husband he cod ever ask for?_ All he did was to please him, to love him, to tend to his needs. And yet, _why would Chanyeol cheat?_

 

Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he hugged his knees to his chest.

 

He had no excuses.

 

He was tired and filled with anxiety. Who knows where Baekhyun might be right now? Who knows what they might be doing? Was he happy when he's with him? Does he love him now? Did he ever cross Baekhyun's mind?

 

 

_Ah, this is how he felt._

 

 

The constant worry. The paranoia eating his brain. That voice saying that he wasn't good enough for him, that he can't satisfy him like what that other man can do. That voice saying he's happier with whoever he's with than when he's with Chanyeol. Then it all boils down to questions and what ifs.

 

 

_What if Baekhyun would finally leave him this time? What if he realizes that he doesn't need Chanyeol anymore like he did? What if...what if he ends everything between_ _them?_

 

 

Chanyeol allowed a painful sob to escape his lips. A lump on his throat was forming as he tried to suppress his sobs. Enduring was the only thing he can do for now.

  
He didn't deserve Baekhyun but deep inside, he wanted to atone for his mistakes and if seeing him miserable like this would suffice, then so be it. Chanyeol will endure this for God knows how long.

 

 

_As long as he had Baekhyun. As long as he was still coming home to him._ _That's what matters the most._

 

 

Dried tears decorated his cheeks as Chanyeol groggily opened his eyes only to find himself clutching to Baekhyun's pillow, his scent overpowering everything he had in his mind. Ah, he fell asleep.

 

He was pulled out of his sniffing session as a beep was heard from his fax machine from his study adjacent to Baekhyun's room.

 

Chanyeol wasn't expecting anything today. He filed a leave in hopes of celebrating this day with Baekhyun. But alas, he couldn't have that, right?

 

Chanyeol mentally cursed his optimistic self as he thought that maybe Baekhyun won't be able to resist and at least spare him some time to celebrate his birth. He trudged towards his study and found something he wasn't expecting.

 

Chanyeol's blood ran cold as he saw the papers faxed to him.

 

 

 

They were divorce papers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun returned home a few minutes before midnight. _Home,_ could he even call it that?

 

Every time he came across that word, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth because he was always suffocating when he's _home._

 

Baekhyun quietly walked towards the kitchen to get some water for his parched self, he had a few glasses of wine. It was a surprise and quite a scare when he opened the lights to find Chanyeol staring sleepily at him.

 

He smiled. The same smile he wore when they were still okay. But Baekhyun couldn't trust that smile now. He can't let himself be deceived.

 

Both of them changed overtime. The scene that happened a year ago were the turning point of their relationship. Out of them, it was Chanyeol who changed the most. It started as a simple text that he was going home late that ranged to a series of missed calls, missed dates, missed important occasions. Before Baekhyun could even blink, Chanyeol was already distancing himself further away from him. He, of course, noticed it all. How he was itching to check on his phone and how he couldn't seem to let go of it, how he leaves early in the morning and arrives so late in the evening, sometimes, even staying all night cooped in his office, "working" on something, how his kisses were reduced to a peck on the cheek, how they became a married couple to strangers bound by a ring and a paper.

 

He has seen it all. But what he did not see coming was him cheating.

 

It was there. Signs were appearing one by one yet he stupidly overlooked them as he let himself in believe that Chanyeol was breaking his back and bones to place a roof  above his head, to feed their stomachs. He definitely didn't see it coming as he courageously visited his workplace one night with their dinner in his hand.

 

Baekhyun had never expected it but deep inside him, he knew something was going on.

 

He had caught them in the act.

 

A little voice was ringing continuously inside his head, saying _I told you so._

 

He didn't know what to feel. Frustration, stress, anger, confusion was all mixed up but one emotion resurfaced and overtook his whole body. _Betrayal._

 

He felt his heart dying within seconds as he saw Chanyeol's naked form and an equally naked man underneath him. Chanyeol looked shocked and terrified.

 

 

_What's wrong with him? Where did he go wrong? Was he not good enough that Chanyeol had to seek another man?_

 

 

Salty tears fell. How ironic it was that he was filled with emptiness when his brain felt like exploding from having too many thoughts as he tried to comprehend and understand whatever the fuck was going on. Baekhyun was so shaken that he did not register the searing pain on his abdomen. Only when it was the second time did he felt it as the pain grew even stronger. Something was trickling down his thighs as Chanyeol shuffled to dress himself as presentable as he could. Baekhyun allowed himself to be carried into his arms as he stared at his bloodied hands.   
  
  


 

 

 

**"I,"** Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun was brought into reality.

 

**"I bought you a cake. The candle has been lit for too long. It melted."** an apologetic grin was plastered on his face.

 

Baekhyun decided not to beat around the bush, his quest of drinking water was long forgotten as he took in Chanyeol's seemingly happy demeanor.

 

**"Did you sign them?"**

 

Chanyeol was wishing that it was sent by mistake but Baekhyun's statement alone proved it otherwise. His face falls and he suddenly couldn't speak.

 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. **"Listen, Chanyeol. This marriage—I don't want it anymore."**

 

The fact that Baekhyun said it so directly makes it hard for him not to give in to his tears. His lips trembled. **"Why?"**

 

Something inside Baekhyun wavered as he heard how broken Chanyeol sounded. Still, it wasn't enough for him to not push through with their divorce. **"Chanyeol,"** Baekhyun sighs, exasperated. **"of all people,** _ **you know why.**_ **"**

 

Chanyeol looks up at him, his eyes still asking why. **"I am no longer happy with you."** Baekhyun paused. He should say what needs to be said. _Even if he would hurt him._ **"** **Our marriage is beyond repair. You can't keep fixing something that has been damaged to the core.** **We should—we should end everything between us. So, please, sign the papers."**

 

Every word that Baekhyun uttered was a million needles cutting through his skin and inching inside his chest. He was aching. It was painful. But he still asked, **"Why?"**

 

Baekhyun sighed in defeat.

 

 

**"I don't love you anymore."**

 

 

A deafening silence.

 

 

Baekhyun knows it won't be easy but he still have to. He can't forever live in a toxic relationship. He can't stay in their home any longer. He can't bear to look at Chanyeol's face anymore. Because seeing his face reminded him of different things. Things that he should leave behind in the past, good or bad. Everything between them was not working anymore. Baekhyun had long given up fixing their relationship and he, himself, couldn't bear to trust his other half anymore. He was too hurt.

 

Ending everything would be the best.

 

**"What if I don't want to? What if I still want us? What if I want another chance,"** Chanyeol stood up from his seat, walking towards Baekhyun. **"would you grant it?"**

 

Baekhyun was quiet.

 

**"** **Baek** **?"** Chanyeol said, growing more desperate. His hands found purchase on the petite man's shoulders as he glanced at his husband's expression. Baekhyun's face was unreadable so he called his name again.

 

**"I already have someone else."**

 

It's true and it had to be said. Baekhyun had met someone that could make him happy, make him forget all the pain he had in what-he-considered a loveless marriage. He had met a man, far caring, far loving, far beautiful.

After everything he had muttered, he began to think that they weren't so different after all. They betrayed each other—another reason for Baekhyun to end everything between them—but at the least, _he came clean._ Baekhyun thought foolishly as he tried to justify what he did.

 

After all the mishaps and adversities that had happened, Baekhyun had no intention of finding love again. For it is cruel and sick. He caged himself in his own self-pity and found a job so that he could at least ease the pain of his loss—of his utter failure as a husband and as a father. But fate began working again and led him to this man.

 

At first, he thought it was just merely infatuation or for the sake revenge—of seeing the devastated face or the despair in Chanyeol's face that he'd cause him once he knew about it. He knew it was sadistic of him to think about revenge and that he wouldn't be so different from his cheating bastard of a husband, so Baekhyun avoided the man like a plague. But he pursued him. Determined and persistent. Thus, love occurred again. He fell in love and fell out of love at the same time. It was the truth _but_ it had to be said.

 

Silence consumed the two for a few minutes. Chanyeol was the first one to speak, his answer rendering Baekhyun speechless.

 

**"I know,"** Chanyeol breathed in. **"but that won't stop me from wanting another chance with you."**

 

**"Chanyeol, j-just,"** Baekhyun seemed troubled. **"...** _ **stop**_ **."**

 

**"I'll do anything you want."** Chanyeol said desperate for another chance, his voice bordering on hopelessness and anguish.

 

**"I'll be better. I can change myself if you want."** Chanyeol compromised, pupils blown with desperation. **"O-Or a baby, I can give you another one—give you as many as you like."** He had a year's worth of things to say that he had kept to himself but he was running out of time. If he needs to beg, _he will._

 

**"I just want to make things right between us—I-I want you to stay,** _ **please**_ **."** He brushed Baekhyun's bangs away from his eyes, trying to look directly into his evasive gaze. **"I'll love you a thousand times. I'll give my heart to you wholly. I don't care if nothing's left for me. I just want you, Baekhyun."**

 

His eyes were somber but full of hope. **"I need you and I—I can't afford...** _ **to lose you.**_ **"**

 

**_"Why are you like this?"_ **

 

Baekhyun looked up, his fists balled on either side of him. **"When I had finally move on, when everything will be at their right places with one sign of your signature, you chose to say all of this?** ** _Why, Chanyeol?_** **"**

 

For the first time, Chanyeol saw a glimpse of the Baekhyun before all of the hurdles that came in their life. He connected his glassy eyes with his. Their breaths mingled with each other with their close proximity, Baekhyun's scent carrying a hint of alcohol mixed with Chanyeol's minty one.

 

For the first time, Chanyeol felt the pull of kissing him stronger than ever and this was the closest he could get to proving himself to Baekhyun.

 

 

To prove that he still wants to be with him.

 

To prove that they deserved a second chance.

 

To prove that he will be better and _is_ better than that man.

 

 

Chanyeol inches near, closing in the gap between their lips. When they finally touched, Chanyeol mentally heaved a relieved sigh. He's been holding back for too long and had waited and waited for this.

 

Still testing the waters, Chanyeol pulled him closer by his waist. Satisfied with the feeling of holding Baekhyun again, he slanted his head and deepened their kiss. He could feel nails digging on his back as Baekhyun kissed back tentatively, still hesitating.

 

With a lick to his bottom lip, Chanyeol asked for permission to which Baekhyun granted by opening his mouth with slight inhibitions.

 

Chanyeol ravages his mouth, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. His tongue dances with his and a lone whimper escaped from his mouth.

 

They moved messily, pinning Baekhyun's wrist against the wall, kissing him senselessly as he tried to make up for the days—the weeks he had spent crying himself to sleep.

 

Baekhyun kisses him back with equal need and fervor. His pull was already too strong that he could not resist. At the back of his mind, Baekhyun knew that he will regret the rashness of his decisions when morning comes but instead of stopping, he melted inside his arms.

 

Their hands were entwined, holding onto each other as if it was the last time they would. Chanyeol was breathing him in, inhaling his intoxicating scent as he brought him up to the wall with Baekhyun's legs wrapping around his waist on instinct.

 

Large hands began fondling his ass, emitting loud but muffled moans from Baekhyun. The latter seemed to have relaxed as he boldly let his tongue venture into Chanyeol's cavern, the other accepting it with much pleasure as he sucked on the little muscle gently, sparking up a fire somewhere inside of them both.

 

Chanyeol whispered something along the lines of _you're beautiful_ and _I love you_ , his lips were brushing and caressing ever so slightly on Baekhyun's milky skin.

 

Soon, those pouty lips began dotting kisses on his jaw, leaving love bites at their wake on his throat, trailing down to his collarbones. Baekhyun's hands were threading into Chanyeol's locks, messing up his hair and pulling him closer as if he couldn't get enough of him.

 

**"Let's take this to the bed, shall we?"** Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's skin, his voice deep and husky.

 

The other could only whimper an affirmative response as Chanyeol brought him up the stairs.

 

Their room still smells the same. Chanyeol's musk mixing with his favorite perfume and the scent of old books. Traces of Baekhyun were still there, the freshly laundered, sky blue sheets that he loved, pictures of kisses on cheeks that were replaced with new frames and neatly hanged on cream colored walls. Baekhyun could only notice this much as Chanyeol distracted him with kisses.

 

They move, unhurried. Taking their sweet time undressing each other. Chanyeol ran his hands on Baekhyun's sides before dipping his head down and taking in one of his buds. His tongue swirled on his nipple, circling along his areola before sucking like a man consumed with hunger.

 

He allowed himself to be eaten, enjoying the way his teeth grazes his warm skin, the way his tongue traces along his chest. That's right, he'll allow this. Just this one time. He'll allow himself to lower his guard because he knows when morning comes—

 

**"Ah!"** Baekhyun cried out. His train of thoughts, interrupted.

 

His bud was trapped in between Chanyeol's teeth, making him cry out and Baekhyun saw a glimpse of his mouth curving into a smirk before disappearing completely. He laps up once or twice until he deemed it was wet enough to blow his hot breath over the damp skin. The male underneath him felt shudders running his entire body.

 

Chanyeol wastes no time as he goes down, pinching his nipples simultaneously as he mouthed at the head of Baekhyun's cock. His tongue darts out, licking upwards, tasting the bitter precome. The petite male pants heavily, arching his back and shutting his eyes as Chanyeol engulfed him in a swift move, hitting the back of his throat. Baekhyun bit the back of his hand, his tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He breathes heavily as he looked into Chanyeol's stare that was pulling him into another dimension. He watched how tight was his lips around his dick as his head bobbed up and down. _Don't fall for it._

 

Baekhyun tears his gaze away and closed his eyes, his tears fell. He clutched on the headboard of the bed as he felt his hips being lifted by rough palms, his erection inching deeper into Chanyeol's throat.

 

Breathless moans turned into full blown whines as Baekhyun's hips shiver with Chanyeol's expert mouth. His stomach was already coiling in pleasure as Chanyeol continuously sucked on to the sensitive head. More liquid seeped out of his slit and the male gladly slurped it all up, leaving a chain of reactions as Baekhyun's nerves tingled from end to end, his eyes rolls back into his head, his voice allowing a sultry moan to escaped, and his cock twitching with white ropes of come spurting inside his husband's mouth. His whole body jerked but Chanyeol kept his hold until he's milked of everything.

 

**"Lovely."** He said beside his ear as he removed his hold on his hips.

 

Baekhyun was still recovering but Chanyeol couldn't wait to taste him again, this time on his rear. So he manhandled and flipped him over with Baekhyun releasing a small _oomph._

 

He felt his spine being showered with kisses up to his nape until Baekhyun places a hand at the back of his husband's head, tangling in Chanyeol's hair as he tilted his head up and met his lips in a searing kiss. Chanyeol sucks on his bottom lip until he was reminded of what he was just about to do when Baekhyun distracted him with a kiss. He pulls away, their eyes, half-lidded and their lips, swollen. Chanyeol playfully bites on his shoulder as his hands fondles the two mounds presented before him. Baekhyun buries his face into the pillows with a whimper, hips bucking up to Chanyeol's hold with approval.

 

Chanyeol squeezed a handful of flesh and the man underneath him didn't hesitate to moan—shamelessly even. His hips gyrate in time with Chanyeol's hand as if inviting him to do something more than kneading his ass. The taller man replied with a resounding spank of his left cheek.

 

**"Ah!"**

 

He caressed the reddened skin softly and began parting the two mounds, finding his pinkish hole. The hole twitched for attention as it was illuminated by a streak of moonlight coming from their window. Chanyeol licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to taste Baekhyun so badly.

 

His knees were spread wide apart and so was his cheeks as Chanyeol swooped in for the kill, rendering Baekhyun defenseless. He clutched helplessly at his pillow, letting out whimpers of mercy as Chanyeol shamelessly ate him out, wiggling his tongue to enter between his walls.

 

Chanyeol buries his face even deeper, Baekhyun's upper body was slumping pitifully on the bed with his back sporting beads of sweat. He breathes to contain himself from exploding. His husband's tongue was persistent, just like him, to invade his insides even though they were tight enough not to give an entry. And so he stuck a thumb in, splitting him apart. His other thumb joined and Baekhyun wailed. The fingers began to move away from each other air seeping inside of Baekhyun's hole.

 

**"Ah—ngh! Oh my f—!"** He felt Chanyeol's tongue thrusting in and out.

 

To say that Chanyeol loves the taste of Baekhyun on his tongue is an understatement, he was downright addicted that saliva was already dripping from the sides of his mouth as he ate him out so messily like a five star meal. Baekhyun's hole was thoroughly wet with Chanyeol's spit, making squelching noises as it twitched involuntarily. His big hands grabbed his ass and kept spreading them apart, intending to reach deeper.

 

**"Fuck—ah!"** Baekhyun cried, inhaling lungfuls of air, his body beautifully shaped into an arch.

 

Baekhyun's thighs quiver and his hips shake. He pants loudly as Chanyeol sucks diligently on his rim. Sounds from his mouth were taking a quick turn as they transitioned sharper and higher than before.

 

Chanyeol takes a hold of the base of Baekhyun's dick and rubbed the sensitive head on his other hand, rough palms serving justice to his pleasure. Baekhyun hiccups with cries of helplessness when push comes to shove him to the endless pit of his orgasm.

 

He comes on his husband's hand. Viscous, white liquid seeping out if his slit. Baekhyun fell limp on the bed, exhausted before turning around to see Chanyeol licking the semen he had just blew.

 

Chanyeol stares at him with his violating gaze and the sly curve of his lips as he cleans his finger one by one with his tongue.

 

Baekhyun felt hotter than before.

 

Soon, his thighs were gripped by strong hands, spreading them apart as he slowly worked up a finger inside his slick-with-spit ass and another and another and another until Baekhyun was whimpering helplessly while his hole was being stretch out by unforgiving fingers.

 

Chanyeol grabbed the base of his shaft, head glistening with precome, and aligned it along Baekhyun's twitching entrance. The smaller male's breath hitched in anticipation as he felt the head poking his hole directly. Chanyeol slowly entered and Baekhyun released a long moan as soon as the head was finally in.

 

He breathed heavily as he unconsciously clenched around Chanyeol. The said male hovers above Baekhyun, his chest hitting his back. He whispered against his ears, sending shivers down his body. **"I'm going in now. Please bear with me."**

 

And Chanyeol did, swiftly entering until he was buried to the hilt, hitting the spot inside Baekhyun. _Damn, bless his perfect package._

 

Muffled were Baekhyun's moans, his canines digging into his pillow as Chanyeol slammed and plowed his ass through and through. Baekhyun clenched suddenly, clamping around Chanyeol. He, in return, bit the smaller's shoulder as he tried to hammer into the constricting heat, hips moving frantically, pelvis slamming against Baekhyun's cheeks.

 

Baekhyun's moans were out of breath and bordering on whispers that were quickly swallowed by Chanyeol's eager mouth. His head tilted in a uncomfortable position but Chanyeol's kisses were all enough.

 

The taller must have sensed his discomfort so he brought Baekhyun with him as he sat on the bed, his dick inching deeper, enough to be pressing to his prostate. The  petite man turning around, never letting go of Chanyeol's cock. His arms snaked around the taller man's neck, pulling him by his neck to clash their lips together. His hips move sensually— _slowly._ Chanyeol releasing a low grunt as Baekhyun sinks back, balls deep.

 

Strong arms were wrapped around his little waist, holding Baekhyun in place as Chanyeol went in a frenzy of thrusts directly to his sweet spot, making Baekhyun unable to respond coherently as he threw his head back, exposing beads of sweat on his neck, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth.

 

He looked beautiful. Even more beautiful when he's wrecked like this, clutching at Chanyeol for dear life. He felt his heart skip a beat as Baekhyun looked at him with those droopy he had always loved but had taken for granted once. Chanyeol will never repeat his mistakes. He doesn't know if he can live after seeing those eyes hurt again.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head as if confused as to why Chanyeol's expression turned serious. Chanyeol gives him a loving gaze before dropping his head low to meet his lips in a single kiss before whispering _I love_ _yous_ over and over again.

 

Baekhyun's muddled mind were still able to comprehend those words, his heart pounding loudly for an entirely different reason. He can't look—not when Chanyeol is gazing at him like that. He feels guilty.

 

So instead of replying, he buried his face on Chanyeol's neck, hugging him tightly. The other male taking it as an answer. Hope blooms inside his chest and his lips burst into an uncontrollable smile.

 

Baekhyun felt guilty but the thrusting Chanyeol gave him after, made him completely forget about the matter. What he doesn't know that he might've mislead Chanyeol into thinking that he was changing his mind.

 

Chanyeol brought him up with his rough hands and his hips meets his ass as he forcefully slammed him down his dick. He was too happy to care about anything that isn't his husband. All he wanted was Baekhyun to not regret his decision and make him feel good.

 

He holds Baekhyun in place and starts another fit of thrusts, driving the smaller man insane as he cried against Chanyeol's chest. His ass was slick and smooth to move in and out but it was definitely still tight and poses a bit of challenge in Chanyeol's part.

 

He hammered into him, rim as red as his cheeks, plump mounds and thighs irritated from friction, leaving blotches of red over his milky skin. Chanyeol was rough and fast. He had Baekhyun hiccuping from too much pleasure coursing through his veins.

 

**"N-Not too f-fast—ah!"** Chanyeol pays no heed as he went even faster, driving Baekhyun at the edge of his sanity.

 

Angry, red slashes were found on Chanyeol's broad back and shoulders made by Baekhyun. It stings but Chanyeol likes them especially when it's from the smaller man. He tilted his head on the side of where Baekhyun's neck and shoulder meets and sucked a bruising hickey that would stay there for days.

 

Chanyeol's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed his spit to prevent his throat from drying. Watching Baekhyun was too fascinating, too alluring, too... _sensual_.

 

He pushes him on the bed, hair splaying against the sheets. Chanyeol spread his legs as far as they could go, almost bending Baekhyun's body in half. And there he went crazy.

 

His pace was frantic. He was using every bit of strength and energy inside him in pounding his ass, loving the way the excess makeshift lube squelch. He feels amazing, his hole sucking his dick and his walls snug and tight around him. His moans and helpless wails were constantly escaping his lips as if he was being tortured in pleasure. _Okay, well, maybe he is._

 

But Chanyeol preferred if it was his name he was screaming.

 

He whispered beside his ear, voice husky and deep. **"C'mon Baek, say my name."**

 

The male whimpered as the pace became more frantic than before. He was too incoherent. His brain was too clouded to think straight and Chanyeol was quite proud to  turn him into this crazy mess.

 

**"C'mon, baby."** Chanyeol growled deep as he pounded his ass deeper, almost at his peak.

 

Different thoughts were jumping in different directions in his mind as he was practically being fucked into oblivion. He was thinking about how torn he was, how he was so wrong on so many levels but still feels right, how good he was feeling, how he was capable of doing this with the man he despised the most, how he was actually feeling good when he had another one waiting for him—Baekhyun was too torn and Chanyeol's inhumanely fast thrusts are not helping at all by messing up with the circuits of his brain.

 

Baekhyun did not have much time to ponder as his body completely took over his sanity, releasing a helpless moan of pleasure as he came again. He braced himself for his intense orgasm—stomach coiling, ass clenching, balls tightening, dick spurting white. He cried as he felt multiple ones washing over his being, making him jerk involuntarily against Chanyeol's hold.

 

Watching Baekhyun's blissful, tear-stricken face, Chanyeol followed suit with a guttural moan escaping from his mouth. He comes inside Baekhyun, the latter still twitching and clenching around him as he continued releasing ropes of white.

 

Their faces were scrunched up until their orgasms last. They collapse on the bed, Chanyeol crushing Baekhyun with his weight. He shifted his position and placed a hand over Baekhyun's forehead to push his bangs back. He pressed a quick peck on his forehead and whispered, **"I love you."**

 

Baekhyun's seemingly peaceful state was a wreaking havoc inside his mind as thoughts came crashing in.

 

_What about Chanyeol? What about their divorce? What about—_

 

**"S-Sehun..."**

 

Baekhyun was dead tired and his body was limp that he did not register that he had just revealed his lover's name.

 

Chanyeol freezes in his place. Feeling his life sucked out of him as he heard the name. _Why was he whispering him? Had he been wrong when Baekhyun hugged him? Was he hoping in vain? Was it all for naught?_ He thought they were—

 

 

Well, he was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.    
  
  
  


 

 

 

Lifelessly, Chanyeol drapes the blanket over their bodies as soon as he was done cleaning Baekhyun. He laid by his side, eyes never leaving his sleeping figure, afraid that if he'll blink just once, Baekhyun would disappear. He hooked his arm over his body, pulling him closer to his chest. In this position—Chanyeol spooning Baekhyun—he felt that he was closer and that for a second, their hearts beat as one.

 

Fear far greater than what he was feeling before was coursing through his body ever since he heard that man's name. Baekhyun was just one step from leaving him. Although Chanyeol had his heart on his sleeves, gave his all and bared his love for Baekhyun, why does he feel so uneasy? That he was the only one pathetically holding on? That he was stupid for hoping for another chance? That he was so ridiculous in believing so easily?

 

His face was as pale as paper but then he turned to look at Baekhyun and somehow, he felt a tinge of strength. With a heavy heart, Chanyeol held him tighter and Baekhyun shifted in his sleep. He sniffs his heavenly scent, burying his nose further onto Baekhyun's hair while he drifted to a much needed sleep. Tears cascading from his eyes to his cheeks as they closed.

 

Maybe, he was right all along. Baekhyun was right about how they were too broken to mend—how Chanyeol's the only one trying to keep their relationship breathing.

 

 

Tears dropped on their pillow, but they weren't just solely Chanyeol's— _ha_ _lf of them_ _were Baekhyun's too._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Streaks of sunlight fell on his face. His hands were automatically reaching for that familiar warm body but he found no one. Chanyeol's eyes fluttered open. He saw Baekhyun's side of the bed already made up.

 

**"Baek?"** No one answered him.

 

Deadly silence was eating him up as he whipped his head in different directions, finding any trace of Baekhyun in their room. Worry filled his heart and his skin broke into a cold sweat as he can't seem to find him.

 

He searched to find him in their living room, outside of their garden, the rooms inside their house, the dining area, their bathrooms— _Did he already leave without a word?_

 

**"Goddamnit! Baekhyun, no."** Chanyeol turned on his heels and ran his way to his closet, relief flooding him in as he saw his things still neatly placed.

 

Chanyeol ran his sweaty hand through his messed up hair. Mind going haywire as he thought about his husband's whereabouts. Only then, did Chanyeol remembered.

 

He frantically went to his last resort—their kitchen. Chanyeol heaved a deep, relieved sigh as he saw the petite male.

 

He was still here. Inside their _home._

 

Chanyeol's relieved smile was as quick as it went.

 

Baekhyun was there sipping coffee at the kitchen island. He wore a solemn expression—as if in deep contemplation—as his slender fingers played with his wedding ring.  His eyes held the saddest glint he had ever seen and Chanyeol didn't want that. He didn't wish to see him this sad. There were tears forming from his bloodshot eyes as if he spent crying the whole morning.

 

Before his tears could fall, Baekhyun wiped them quickly. He was staring into nothingness until his attention returned to the papers and the pen beside him.

 

Chanyeol's blood turned cold. Without any doubt, Baekhyun signed the papers.

 

All this time Chanyeol was afraid of Baekhyun slipping away from him that even if it was only a thread hanging, he will hold on for dear life. God knows how much he regrets everything he did.

 

But everything was too late. Baekhyun had already slipped away—had already taken a step away from him and Chanyeol was the only one stupidly looking back like everything was going to be okay. Chanyeol wanted everything to be—but there are some things that's out of your control.

 

**"Baekhyun."**

 

The male flinched from the deep voice, whipping his head to turn to Chanyeol.

 

**"C-Chanyeol, w-what—"**

 

He didn't let him finish. He didn't know what came over him but he soon found his feet walking towards him. He sat in front of the man that he promised so many things.

 

A lump formed in Chanyeol's throat. His words struggled to escape from his mouth. **"D-Do you really want this?"**

 

Chanyeol realized he had been too selfish to think about keeping Baekhyun with him and that maybe, this was the Heavens' way of punishing him. He was hopeless, drowned in devastation and despair. Chanyeol's heart constricts from the realization of how much he disappointed Baekhyun—from how much of a failure he was. And so Chanyeol _finally_ gives up—without hearing his answer.

 

Their eyes connect—brown ones meeting dark ebony irises. A tear fell and escaped the taller man's cheek. The papers were signed; all that was left to do was to sign them too. Chanyeol sees the pen—reached for it.

 

And Baekhyun was free.

 

_End of Episode 1_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
